


More Than You Could Ever Know

by fuwuneral



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas at the Kent Farm, Domestic Superpower Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, really just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwuneral/pseuds/fuwuneral
Summary: Clark and Lex spend the holidays at the farm.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	More Than You Could Ever Know

Snow covered Smallville in a thick blanket, softening the edges of the landscape. The Kent farm was fully decked out for the holidays, with multicolored lights hanging everywhere they could, a sensibly sized Christmas tree in the living room, and a truly massive one out in the front yard. 

Clark was hovering near the top, hanging the last of the lights. “Hey, Lex, toss me the star!” he called down to the ground, where Lex was leaning against the porch and watching him.

Lex smiled, grabbing the tree topper and throwing it straight up as hard as he could. Clark deftly caught it and placed it on top of the tree with a grin before landing in the snow and pulling his boyfriend into an enthusiastic kiss. 

“I haven’t seen you this excited since the Sharks went to the Super Bowl,” said Lex when they broke apart. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What can I say? I’m really feeling the Christmas spirit this year.” Clark took Lex’s hand and led him inside, where the smell of cooking food and freshly baked cookies filled the air. Clark reached for a cookie with his free hand, only to have it smacked away by his mother.

“Wait until everyone gets here, at least,” she chided, balancing a casserole dish on her arm while she bent to take another dish out of the oven.

“Let me help you with that,” offered Lex, rushing to her side and grabbing the precarious dish before it could fall.

Martha quickly took it back from his hands, shooing him out of the kitchen. “Not a chance,” she said in her sternest, most motherly tone. “You’ve been freezing your fingers off helping with the decorating, you go sit down and have some coffee.”

Lex chuckled. “Well, I can hardly argue with that. Just let me know if you need any help,” he said, but she had already turned her back and was vigorously mashing a bowl of potatoes. Lex turned back to Clark, who was staring out the window with a noticeable tension in his shoulders. He’d seen this look enough times to know what it meant; Clark had something big on his mind and was gearing up to talk about it. Lex crossed the room, gently taking Clark’s arm. “I could hear you thinking from the kitchen,” he said. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” said Clark, a little too quickly. He cleared his throat. “Do you want to take a walk? Before everyone gets here?”

Lex wanted to argue that it was freezing outside and they’d just come in, but he knew this particular mood of Clark’s too well to say no. “Sure. One thing, though.” He held out his hands, still pale and cold from being out in the snow. A quick, gentle zap of heat vision fixed that, and he pulled his gloves back on. “Much obliged.” He kissed Clark on the cheek. “Let’s go.”

Clark glanced nervously at Martha as they left, and she smiled warmly back at him. “Don’t forget your scarf, Lex,” she called after them, and he grabbed it off of the table on their way out.

Outside, it was quickly getting dark, the last rays of the sun glinting off of the snow as the two of them made their way down the road. Clark had cleared the driveway just a few hours earlier, but already a light dusting of snow had settled, leaving chains of prints where their feet fell. They walked in silence for several minutes, quietly enjoying the peaceful landscape and each other’s company. 

“I’m glad you could make it,” said Clark, wrapping an arm around Lex’s waist. “No chance of being called away on urgent business?”

“My phone is on silent,” Lex assured him. “Besides, you’re one to talk. No chance of flying off to save the world in the middle of dinner?”

“Diana is covering for me. I did promise the Robins that I would go and X-ray their Christmas presents, though.”

“I foresee that going terribly, but I’m glad you took a few days off. You deserve a break.” Lex looked up at Clark, smiling at the way his dark hair was steadily collecting snowflakes. “What’s on your mind?” he asked. 

“What?”

“You have that look about you. Tense, staring off into space. What are you thinking?” Lex pressed closer to Clark, glad for his warmth.

“Oh,” said Clark, “I guess it’s just this time of year. I’m feeling contemplative.”

They came to a bridge, and Lex realized where they were. It was dark and the river was frozen over, but he could have recognized this spot with his eyes closed. He brushed aside some of the snow, revealing a section of railing that was a bit newer than the rest. “You know,” he said, “When you told me about your powers, the first thought through my head was ‘I knew I hit him that day.’”

Clark laughed. “That’s so you. You find out aliens walk the planet Earth, and all you care about is being proven right.” He leaned back against the railing, taking Lex’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “That’s pure Lex Luthor, right there.”

“Mmhm.” Lex looked out over the side of the bridge, eyes landing on the spot where he’d woken up to Clark hovering over him on that fateful day. “I still remember it like it was yesterday. You had a skateboard strapped to your backpack that I’ve never seen you use.”

“It was a short-lived hobby,” said Clark. “I never got the hang of it, and when I went too fast and wiped out I left craters.” 

Lex chuckled. “There’s an image.”

Clark saw him shivering, and pulled him into his arms, wrapping his cherry red coat around them both. “When I pulled you out of the water I thought you were dead already.”

“Thanks,” said Lex sarcastically.

“Hey, you were very pale!” 

Lex laughed, pressing a kiss to Clark’s lips. “Well, I think we can agree that it worked out all right.”

Clark nodded, quiet for a moment, holding Lex close. “Is there anything you would change? Looking back?”

“Knowing that it got us here? Not a thing,” said Lex without hesitation. “As stupid as some of my actions were, I wouldn’t change a thing.”

Clark smiled brightly. “Me too.”

They kissed again, slow and leisurely, and for a moment Lex forgot that he was cold. 

“Should we head back? Your mom may not want help in the kitchen, but we can at least set the table.” Lex pulled away, but Clark held onto his arm. 

“Not yet,” he said, his grip on Lex’s arm a little tighter than usual, a slight flush on his cheeks. “Let’s just stay here a little longer.”

“Clark, what’s going on with you?” asked Lex, perplexed. As strange and secretive as the man of steel could be sometimes, Lex had never seen him quite like this.

His question was answered, wordlessly, as Clark sank to one knee.

“Clark...”

“Lex Luthor.” Clark pulled a small box from his pocket. “Honestly, after everything we’ve been through, I don’t think there’s anything I can say here that won’t sound a little anticlimactic. But...” He looked up at Lex with a smile that threatened to melt the snow, opening the box to reveal a gold band. “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Lex let out a breathless laugh. He pulled Clark up to his feet and kissed him, pulling back just enough to speak. “Of course. Of course I will. Yes.”

Clark grinned, hugging Lex close and kissing him again, both of their feet rising a few inches off the ground for a long moment. “I love you so much.”

Lex pulled off his left glove, letting Clark slip the ring onto his finger. “I love you too. Now please, let’s get out of the cold.”

Clark swept Lex into his arms, superspeeding them back to the farm. Several cars were parked out front, indicating the guests had arrived for the Christmas party. The sounds of music, merry chatter, and laughter carried through the air.

The room fell silent save for the music as they opened the door, several pairs of eyes turning to look at them, glancing between Lex and Clark with barely disguised anticipation. 

“I said yes,” said Lex, smiling.

Martha was in front of them immediately, wrapping them both in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for the two of you,” she said, blue eyes shining with tears. “I know how much you both went through to get here.” She pulled back, keeping her hand on her son’s shoulder. “Your dad would be so happy too, to see you like this,” she said softly.

“Thanks, Mom.” Clark pulled her into another hug as Lana threw her arms around Lex, having patiently waited her turn. 

“Congratulations,” she said, eyes twinkling under the string lights.

Oliver hugged Clark, and managed a polite handshake with Lex. 

“So, I’m guessing we can expect the wedding of the century?” suggested Chloe, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Ooh, get married in your supersuit,” Lois chimed in.

“You’re getting ahead of us. I didn’t even know if he would say yes,” said Clark.

“You should have,” said Lex. “I never could say no to you.”

Martha gracefully shepherded the guests away to the dining room, leaving Clark and Lex with a few moments to themselves. Lex shed his coat and scarf, unable to keep the smile from his face. 

Clark took both of his hands, pulling him close for one more kiss. “I love you.”

Pure happiness bloomed in Lex's chest, warm and all-encompassing. “I love you too.” 


End file.
